Shopping
by Big Meanie
Summary: It's not worth calling a field trip... Team Rose and Shadow fluff and humor...


Shopping

A/N: Man, I'm writing fics more than I expected to. I guess that's a good sign. I got more time on my hands then you think lol. More Amy, Cream, Big and Shadow fics to warm up everyone's hearts.

_It's not worth being called a field trip..._

Shadow held Cream's hand as he entered the grocery store with Amy and Big in the early morning in Station Square. The pink hedgehog wanted to go shopping early to avoid the weekend crowds while she gathered what was needed for an upcoming party she was planning with Vanilla in the Mystic Ruins. The dark hedgehog had been interacting with Cream a lot now following the time he babysat her when Amy couldn't. Big pushed the shopping cart as he followed Amy as she weaved through isles getting the stuff she needed.

"Rose, what's this about why we're here so early in the morning?" Shadow grumbled as he continued holding Cream's hand. Amy sighed.

"Shadow I already told you, me and Vanilla are planning the typical get-together party where all our friends have fun. You're always in the corner brooding." Amy teases the hedgehog in the last part smiling at him despite his scowl.

"I'm not a social person, Rose." He sneered.

"Oh Shadow." Amy grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge and placed it in the basket. Shadow rolled his eyes before he felt the little tug on his glove by Cream who smiled up at him.

"What child?" Shadow asked her.

"Can we go to the toy isle Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked tenderly.

"Ask Rose then." Shadow answered her. She turned her attention to the younger hedgehog who was grabbing a few sticks of butter.

"Miss Amy, can me and Mr. Shadow go to the toy isle please?" Cream asked polite as always. Amy smiled.

"Sure. Me and Big can handle the shopping. That's fine with you big guy?" Amy asked the oversized feline.

"Sure." Big answered. At that, Cream squealed before grabbing Shadow's hand and practically dragged him to the toy isle. Amy chuckled at the sight. Cream would be the end of Shadow one day if not already.

"Lets go Big." Amy said as the two went about shopping.

X-X-X-X

"Look Mr. Shadow!" Cream pointed to a stuffed bear in a blue Hawaiian shirt. She picked it up to show the elder hedgehog. "Isn't he cute?" Shadow eyed the toy for a moment before commenting. He didn't seem too enthused. The bear had an innocent smile on its face.

"He's very...cute..." Shadow said 'cute' as if it was a strain to say. He wasn't the cuddly type unless he's was alone with the young rabbit like now.

"Need help finding anything?" A human woman who looked to be in her early twenties stood behind Shadow with a smile on her face.

"No thank you, Miss! We're ok!" Cream answered the woman.

"Ok then. You're so cute by the way." The woman added.

"Thanks Miss!" Cream liked the compliment the woman gave her. Shadow turned around and glared at her making the woman sweat.

"Oh...you're cute too!" The woman told Shadow. He 'humphed' and looked away with his eyes closed. He was being stubborn as usual. Cream smiled.

"Don't worry Miss. Mr. Shadow's really nice. He don't like talking to humans much." Shadow flattened his ears. The rabbit said too much but he knew he couldn't be mad at her. She's too sweet for her own good as he always says.

"Oh ok then. Well, I'll let you two continue shopping. Take care!" The woman said.

"Bye!" Cream waved at her. Shadow scowled at the human as she left the two Mobians alone. Cream still held onto the stuffed bear before smiling at Shadow.

"Mr. Shadow can I get him please?"

"I don't have any money on me Cream. They want human money, not Mobian rings." Shadow showed her the tag that read $14.99. He saw her eyes swell up like she wanted to cry so Shadow sighed before stooping down to her level.

"Look, lets see if Rose can get him for you. If not, I'll see about getting him from my card or something. But—" Before he could finish, Cream hugged him tight. He gasped in surprise before returning the hug. He was worried another human would find him like this but who would care? They're just two Mobians who were good friends in a almost father-daughter like relationship. Shadow would never admit it to the little rabbit, but she made him feel very fatherly when she's around him. The fact that he's well over fifty added to the feeling.

"Thank you, Mr. Shadow."

"You're welcome Cream." He stood up and took her hand. "Come, let's look around some before meeting up with Rose and Big."

"Ok." Cream smiled as Shadow and her walked over to the CDs and electronics area of the store.

"I could use a new radio." Shadow mumbled to himself as he eyed the products on display. Cream skipped over to the video games and priced the ones she found interesting. The elder hedgehog kept his eye on her after he was done watching what he wanted to see and went over to the games to see her.

"Games? You don't look like you play Cream." Shadow questioned as he folded his arms.

"I do Mr. Shadow! Not all the time though. I like playing with my dolls more than video games. I like the Purple Potomas series."

"The game where the purple hippo fires tomatoes from its mouth? I've seen Sonic play that. It looks boring." Shadow said.

"I play with Mr. Sonic when he babysits me. He's a huge fan Mr. Shadow!" Cream said as she raised her arms up. Shadow smirked.

"Oh really? That's interesting." Shadow found it amusing that the rabbit was telling him more than necessary information about his rival yet friend Sonic. A huge fan of a child's game? It made him laugh.

X-X-X-X

"Big, can you reach that for me, please?" Amy asked the large cat and he did, handing her the box of scallops. The basket was full of groceries and it was getting heavy enough that Big was starting to feel it.

"Well. I got everything on the list. Good! We can check out now, Big. Let's go find Shadow and Cream so we can leave." The store was beginning to fill up with shoppers.

"They went to the toy isle, Amy. Let's check there." Big said.

"Ok!" Amy smiled and the two began their walk to the toy area where Cream and Shadow last was and searched for them. When they didn't see them, they went to the electronics and spotted them in the games isle.

"Shadow! Cream!" Amy called. Shadow took Cream's hand and walked over to the hedgehog and cat, eying the basket.

"Goodness Rose, you're buying the whole store?" Shadow joked. Amy chuckled.

"Shadow, stop it. It's all for the party. Who's this Cream? He's cute." Amy looked at the best on her hand.

"This is the toy I picked out. Mr. Shadow said to ask you if you can get it for me. If not, he'll buy it instead." Cream smiled up at Shadow who nodded.

"Shadow, how sweet of you." Amy said. The elder hedgehog humphed.

"Don't rub it in Rose. Let's get outta here." Shadow grumbled while everyone else giggled at his temper. They went to the front of the store where Shadow insisted that they use the self-checkout because it was 'faster'.

He scanned all the items and bagged them quickly and neatly, surprising Amy and her pals. Everything was bagged neatly in the basket.

"Wow Shadow. You should be a checker here. You bag stuff so fast and organized." Amy said as she scanned her credit card and paid for her stuff.

"Come Cream, I'll pay for your bear here." Shadow took the rabbit to a nearby available self-checkout and paid for her stuffed bear with his card. She hugged him and he wrapped an arm around her but didn't hug her like earlier because he knew he was watched.

Everyone exited the store with Cream hugging her new bear. Amy nudged Shadow Who scowled at her, but he knew why she did. Big pushed the heavy cart behind them until they reached Shadow's black older model SUV. He opened the barn doors to the SUV and everyone helped with loading the cargo space with the groceries. Big took care of the heavier stuff the other three Mobians wouldn't be able to lift and once they were done packing Big returned the cart to the nearby cart return while Amy helped Cream in her car seat. Shadow limped into the driver's seat and struggled to get up. His knee suddenly gave out on him and his grunts were proof.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Amy asked worried. She just finished fastening the rabbit's seat.

"My knee popped out on me. I'm fine." He snapped at the last part, turning on the car. It roared loudly, given he replaced the muffler with a loud dual exhaust setup. Amy sat in the front passenger seat next to Shadow just as Big returned and sat in the seat behind him.

Waiting for the feline to get strapped in before he backed out, Shadow then began his drive back to Amy's house.

"Aren't you guys hungry? Want some Burger Fix?" Amy offered.

"Rose, I thought you insisted we go shopping for the party and go back to your house. You didn't say anything about getting human food." Shadow said.

"Shadow, there's nothing wrong with getting a burger in the morning. C'mon we're all hungry in here."

"Is the place open? It's just now eight in the morning." Shadow said as the light turned green.

"It's open twenty-four-seven, Shadow." Big added.

"Really? Alright fine." Shadow got in the lane to head for the fast-food joint.

"Alright then...Drive-Thru or inside?" Shadow asked as he drove to the place.

"We can eat inside. It shouldn't be crowded because it's early morning still." Amy answered him.

"Is there highchairs there Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"I think so, but you can sit next to Shadow while there." Amy smiled at the elder hedgehog driving and he scowled as his eyes stayed glued to the road before him.

"Maybe you can even sit in his lap." Amy added. The hedgehog next to her gripped the steering wheel tightly, making the leather squeeze under his touch. Amy giggled behind her hand.

"I don't think Mr. Shadow likes that idea, Miss Amy." Cream said.

"No. I mean—yes. Of course you can sit in my lap, dearheart. I don't mind at all. It's just that," Shadow growled, gripping the steering wheel again. "I don't appreciate Rose's taunts and teasing. She knows I'll crack every da— darn time." Shadow said to the rabbit. He knew Amy wanted to smack him for cursing but couldn't because he was driving.

Few minutes passed and he pulled into the driveway of Burger Fix. Everyone got out the car and went inside where a human in his early thirties rang up their order. Shadow ordered a double cheeseburger for him, Big and Amy while Cream got a cheeseburger kids' meal with chocolate milk. As the elder Mobians got their soda she went to get a seat. It was completely empty in the restaurant—just like Shadow wanted. He was first to join the rabbit with his drink and sat down next to her.

"Hi Mr. Shadow." Cream smiled at the elder hedgehog who sat down next to her. He sipped his drink before answering.

"Hello dearheart." Shadow finally said.

"Aren't you having fun Mr. Shadow? You don't seem so happy this morning." Cream asked.

"I'm a little tied dearheart. I'd hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights. After dropping everyone off home I'll try and get some sleep." Shadow told Cream, sipping his drink again.

"Ok. I want you to have all your rest Mr. Shadow. I don't like it when you're tired. You look so grumpy when you are." Cream said as Shadow chuckled.

"I don't mean to, Cream. I'm just a artificial hedgehog with an attitude I might as well say."

"You're right about that." Amy said as she and Big joined them on the opposite side of the table. Big's large size made him needing to sit on two normal push-in chairs, so Cream made sure to pick a booth next to chairs.

"You're ok Big?" Amy asked the cat.

"I'm fine." The feline answered. Shortly after their food came and everyone ate at their food while talking. Shadow put Cream into his lap like Amy suggested and appeared comfortable with it.

Amy cracked a joke that made everyone but Shadow split their sides. He remained silent until everyone was ready to leave. Getting refills on their drinks, everyone went back to the car and Shadow stopped at Amy's place to drop her off and help her, Big and Cream unload the stuff she bought from the store. After saying good bye, Shadow dropped off Big at the train station so he could head back home in the Mystic Ruins. This left Cream being the last one to get dropped off.

She held onto her new stuffed bear tightly as Shadow remained silent like he did the whole time he dropped off everyone. Cream wanted to speak, but knew the elder hedgehog was probably exhausted from the morning run-around and just gazed outside instead.

Shadow pulled up next to Cream's house and got out the car, helping Cream out the car seat and carried it up the gate. Knocking the door, Vanilla answered and took the car seat from Cream as she told her mother the bear Shadow bought her and the fun she had with him and her friends. Shadow simply nodded before leaving and driving himself back home. He wouldn't admit it, but he did had fun himself…

A/N: I was gonna add a part where they had the party and Sonic and Shadow got into a fight but the fic's long enough. It's got my typical Shadow/Cream fluffiness and Amy/Shadow humor. Hope someone out there likes the fic enough to favorite and leave a review if they choose. More fics to come soon! Oh before I forget, Shadow's SUV is based on a 1992-1999 Chevy Suburban—much like my own car if anyone's curious. I strangely picture the Snic cast driving certain cars but whatever…fanfiction's fanfiction I guess lol.


End file.
